


Professor Satan

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Daddy!Kink, Free Lucifer, Goes Right Up To Pilot, Honestly did you expect anything less from me?, Kinky stuff, Lucifer is One Whipped Top, M/M, Pre Season One AU, Sam In Panties, Sexual Content Lurks, Sugar Daddy!Lucifer, cumming untouched, professor!Lucifer, stanford!sam, top!Lucifer, twink!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer has been freed from the Cage, and he decides to go see Sam at Stanford.





	Professor Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Professor Satan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588220) by [FandomRussianGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRussianGirl/pseuds/FandomRussianGirl)



> THIS IS (ONCE AGAIN) FOR THE BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING @coffee-queen448!! She requested this prompt from my Lucifer Weekends Stash:   
> _Lucifer is released from Hell early and goes to see Sam, who has just started at Stanford. The apocalypse is a few years off still, so Lucifer just wants to be friends (well a little more than that ;) and ends up just drinking in the same bar with Sammy and chatting about law classes. He has to construct a fake life to blend in so for convenience he becomes a law professor and ends up teaching Sam. Then about a month into Sam's first term in Lucifer's class Luci ends up his sugar daddy as well and Sam ends up living with him for his whole degree_
> 
> Enjoy, lovely!

Lucifer sighed as he landed in Palo Alto, California. Home to Stanford University, and where his One True Vessel was hiding. Well, not really  _ hiding _ , but where he was. 

If he got into such a prestigious university, Lucifer mused to himself as he walked into one of the local bars and ordered a drink, then Sam Winchester must be one smart cookie. 

He didn’t even know what Sam looked like. But he could tell Sam was here. The throbbing of his Grace told him that, telling him the general vicinity. 

He found him, quicker than he expected. 

He knew when he had found him when his eyes fell onto a tall young man with short, shaggy chestnut colored hair. He was wearing jeans and a plain black T shirt. Slender, but muscular in some places. A bright smile. 

He was over by the pool tables, smirking as he rolled a pool cue in his hands. “Raise you to two,” he announced. 

“You sure you wanna do that?” the guy he was playing with asked. 

“Sure as I’ll ever be,” Sam replied. 

Lucifer got up and joined the slowly forming crowd around his vessel.

“No offense, kid, but you just got your tight ass handed to you,” the man commented. 

Sam smirked. Lucifer liked that look on him. “Or did I let you win?” he asked innocently. “Tell you what, raise you five.” 

Whispers dispersed and the other man, someone that looked like he could knock Sam over with a mere poke to his chest, nodded. “Fine. You’re on. Your funeral, kiddo.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “I call break,” he said. 

“Suit yourself,” the other man said. 

A hush fell over the crowd as Sam bent over the pool table to take his shot. Lucifer couldn’t help but check out his Vessel while he was at it. 

Maybe he should find a different vessel to use. After all, it was kind of hard to fuck someone if you’re sharing a body with the one you want to fuck. 

Sam broke, and he had managed to do so in such a way that two solid balls landed in the pockets. “Solids are mine,” he said casually, calculating his next move. 

This game was quick, and Sam  _ eviscerated  _ the other man, who stared at Sam wide eyed. 

“Did you just. . .  _ hustle me? _ ” he asked. 

Sam gave him a far too innocent look. “Me? Hustle someone like you? Oh, no. I just simply wanted a practice round,” he said. 

The man growled and there was very close to being a fight, Lucifer could sense it. He tensed, ready to intervene if need be. 

“Good game, kid,” the man said far too gruffly, handing Sam a wad of bills. 

Sam took the bills and counted through them before nodding at him. “Thanks for playing,” he said warmly. “Mind if I buy you a drink?” 

The man shook his head. “I still gotta unpack,” he said. 

The crowd dispersed and Lucifer walked on up to Sam. “You didn’t have five hundred dollars on you, did you?” he asked. 

“I do,” Sam smiled. “But I know an innocent, eager face who doesn’t seem to have that much makes for easier and better targets.” 

He had to look up at Sam. He definitely didn’t mind this. Height didn’t matter in  _ everything. _

“Sam Winchester,” Sam said, holding his hand out to shake. 

Lucifer’s world seemed to stand still as he wondered what name he should use. The vessel he was currently using was named Nick, but last name? “Nick Teufel,” he blurted.  _ So much for not revealing that I’m the Devil _ , he thought as he shook Sam’s hand. “Nice to meet you. Want a drink?” 

Sam shook his head. “I’m underage,” he said shyly. 

“I don’t think they card here,” Lucifer said loftily. “So, Sam, student?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Sam said, flustered as Lucifer steered them to the bar. “Pre-law.” 

“Pre-law, huh?” Lucifer smiled as he alerted the bartender for two beers. “Sounds exciting. I’m actually a professor at Stanford.” 

“Really?” Sam asked. “What do you teach?” 

“Professional Conduct and Legal Ethics,” Lucifer said immediately.  _ Way to go. Ethics. Oh the irony. _

“Oh really?” Sam said excitedly.  _ Nerd,  _ Lucifer thought affectionately. “Great! I’ve been reading up on the Model Rules of Professional Conduct, are we going to be going over all of them?” 

“For the most part,” Lucifer said with a smile. He was going to have to infiltrate the school somehow as the new and coming Legal Ethics professor. But that was easy enough. 

What was going to be hard- pun intended- was gaining Sam’s trust and sleeping with him. 

What  _ else  _ did his Father expect for him to do when presented with the twink that Sam Winchester currently was?

He knew that Sam was a deadly killing machine and was good at hunting the supernatural- he wouldn’t expect anything less of John Winchester’s son. But looking at Sam’s young and youthful face and his slender, not yet muscled out body. . . Yep. His Vessel was a twink. 

Just like Lucifer liked them. 

He and Sam talked for a long time, having a couple of beers and talking shop, so to speak. Sam didn’t mention his family once, and Lucifer thought that was interesting. He had simply said that he was estranged from his family. If being thrown into Hell could be considered as being ‘estranged’. The more he talked to Sam, and learned about him, the more he wanted Sam for his own. Not to even be used as a vessel. Just. . . to have and to hold, as grossly domestic as that sounded. 

 

“Hello, and welcome to Professional Conduct and Legal Ethics,” Lucifer said on the first day of class, smiling as three students realized that they were in the wrong class and watched them scurry out. “My name is Nicholas Teufel, you may call me Nick if you’re of the informal sort.” He held up a stack of syllabi, much to the freshmen in the class’ chagrin and horror. It was a somewhat thick stack. “This is your Bible. If there is a question about homework, quizzes, or exams, check the syllabus before checking with me. If you ask me, I will ask you if you checked the syllabus.” He gave the syllabi to a woman with long blonde hair and nodded as she took one and passed it around. “It will be coming around. I expect readings to be done before you come into class. My office hours, email, and phone number are on there. Are there any questions?” 

A boy from the back raised his hand. Lucifer called on him. “Yes, Mr. . .?” 

“Tyson Brady,” the boy said. Lucifer’s eyes found Sam’s eager ones in the crowd as he nodded. Middle of the class. Good. “Can you tell us about yourself?” 

“Of course, Mr. Brady,” Lucifer said. “I have a Bachelor’s degree in world religion from the University of Chicago, I went to Tulane University for my law degree and combined it with education. I have a Masters in secondary education and my JD as a result. I did some work as a lawyer working in a large law firm for a few years. I took a brief sabbatical the past couple of years to find myself-” He could’ve  _ sworn _ he heard his vessel snicker in his head- “before coming here to teach. This is my first year teaching, but I assure you, I am a good teacher. I just hope I can pass my knowledge onto you. I’m single, never been married-” Several girls squealed happily and he inwardly smirked to himself. If only they knew!- “and I’m not on good terms with my family. I grew up a military brat in a single parent household, so I try to break away from that mold as much as I can.” 

“How do you go from world religions to law?” a young lady asked. 

“I’ve always been interested in law, and especially the ethical side of it,” Lucifer said. “I also considered going into the priesthood, so I thought a world religions bachelor degree would be a great way to get my feet wet. I then decided I really wanted to teach more and thought law would be a nice tie in, especially with what was happening in the world today.” 

“What’s your favorite area of law, besides ethical violations?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer smiled to himself. “I’ve always enjoyed criminal law, or white collar crime,” he said. “That’s partially the military brat side of me coming through, but I also understood it, especially after my older brother became a cop. I believe he’s thinking of going into the FBI soon.” 

Everyone nodded in understanding and Lucifer smiled outwardly. “Does anyone have any other questions?” he asked. 

“Will there be opportunities for extra credit?” Brady asked. 

“Possibly, but those will be random,” Lucifer replied. “Any others?” 

“Would an older edition of the book work?” a young woman next to Brady asked. 

“Yes, an older edition would work fine, but not much past the seventh edition,” Lucifer answered. 

No one else had any other questions and Lucifer didn’t have anything else planned. No one ever does on syllabus day. “You may leave,” he said. “Please have read the first chapter for discussions on Wednesday.” 

Students eagerly left. Lucifer couldn’t blame them. Nine AM classes were rough, no matter your age. 

Sam lingered behind and Lucifer smiled at him. “Got a question?” He asked. 

“No, had just wanted to chat,” Sam smiled. “I enjoyed our conversation at the bar the other night.” 

“As did I,” Lucifer smiled, snapping his briefcase closed. He had to move rooms for a higher level legal ethics class. “Would you like to come visit in my office later to talk?” 

“Sure!” Sam said eagerly. “Thank you, Professor Teufel.” 

Lucifer laughed. “Nick,” he reminded Sam. 

Sam beamed. Dear God, the dimples were amazing. “Nick.” he said. 

 

Sam began visiting Lucifer after almost every class within the first month, and Lucifer was enjoying the company of his Vessel. They got closer and closer each time. Considering that they saw each other three times a week, this was a rapid progression towards violating several ethical rules of society, and Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He and Sam would have lunch in his office; he’d help Sam with his homework. Fingers started touching, Lucifer’s hand drifted to Sam’s lower back when he escorted Sam out of his office to either meet with another student or when it was time for him to go to another class. 

He learned that for some reason, John Winchester did  _ not  _ want his son to be going to college and Sam was thrown out of the hunting life rather abruptly. This meant that in addition to Sam studying as much as he could, he had to also work. He worked at the college bookstore as part of a work study program- Stanford was one of the few schools in the nation who really worked to make sure that their students graduated debt free or with as little debt as possible. And while Sam  _ did  _ have a full ride at Stanford (something that Lucifer was impossibly impressed with), he still had to work to eat and get supplies for classes. 

Contrary to what he had initially thought when he had decided on a whim to pose as a law professor for Sam, he actually enjoyed teaching. It reminded him a lot of when he used to teach in Heaven. He taught flying and choir, and he adored it. He was able to use a lot of what he had learned in the classroom and everyone enjoyed it. 

“Hey, can I use your spare computer?” Sam asked one day as Thanksgiving break neared.

“Sure, but what’s up with your laptop?” Lucifer asked, walking over to the spare computer he had set up in his office for students who didn’t have computers and wanted an even quieter place to do homework than the library or the mass computer labs.

Sam made a face. “It’s fried.” He sighed heavily and plopped down. “My hard drive melted. I mean, I got it for a cheap at a pawn shop and I knew it was dying. I mean, I needed a fan for it but I had to buy food and so I kept forgetting to buy an external fan for it.” He logged onto his school email to check it. “And I’ve got a constitutional law paper due tomorrow at 8 AM, and it’s worth forty per cent of my grade.” 

Lucifer winced. “Ouch.” 

“Yeah,” Sam sighed heavily. “Oh well. Maybe I can work extra hours after Christmas break so I can buy a new one before the semester starts.” 

Lucifer frowned. He knew, ethically, he shouldn’t do what he was planning. But there was nothing wrong with helping out a student in need. Right? Right. 

“Well, if you need anything, you know where I am,” Lucifer said with a smile. 

“Thanks, Nick,” Sam said with a tired smile. Lucifer did not like that smile. His Vessel shouldn’t be so tired. 

It took a week, but Lucifer bought a brand new, state of the art laptop with all the extra accoutrements, such as headphones- Sam had mentioned not being able to play music for the past few weeks while he worked on homework due to his headphones going out. He wrapped it up and waited until after Thanksgiving break before giving it to Sam the Wednesday after break. 

Sam was beyond thrilled and he hugged Lucifer tightly, relief throughout his body. “Thank you!” he said. “I really appreciate the, um, gift.” 

“Of course, Sam,” Lucifer said, squeezing Sam close. “I want to help you.” 

Sam beamed brightly at him. 

 

“Where are you staying for Christmas?” Lucifer asked. They closed the dorms over Christmas break, and he knew John wasn’t likely to pick Sam up from Stanford unless it was to never return.  

Sam shrugged. “I figured I could stay at the shelter a few blocks away,” he said. “I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“Why don’t you come stay with me?” Lucifer suggested. He didn’t like the idea of Sam staying at a homeless shelter, especially with a phone and a high end laptop. Sam may be a fighter and can take care of himself, but Lucifer- and probably the rest of the world- saw him as a puppy. 

“Is that. . . ethical?” Sam asked worriedly. 

Just like Michael. Always worrying about the rules and ethics. Lucifer smiled. “It is if I’m preventing a student from being homeless,” he said. 

“I wouldn’t want to impose, Nick,” Sam protested. 

“Is it imposing if I offer it up?” Lucifer countered. 

“No but I-” Sam silenced himself when Lucifer held up a hand. 

“I’d hate for you to go to a shelter, especially over Christmas,” Lucifer said gently. “Please. I’d feel better.” 

Sam gave a small smile. “Alright. But only for Christmas.” 

 

Sam ate his words. 

Sam stayed well after Christmas break. 

This may be because Lucifer was a good roommate. He gave Sam his own space in his spacious Palo Alto home; he cooked a lot and he was always willing to have great discussions with Sam about anything. They watched a few movies together, sitting close to each other. 

When school started back up, Sam stayed at his dorm a few times to keep up appearances, but that was it. He’d officially move into Lucifer’s after the spring semester, when freshmen were allowed to live off campus if they weren’t native to the Palo Alto area. 

Lucifer also gave Sam an allowance so he didn’t have to work so many hours at the bookstore. Sam teasingly called Lucifer his ‘sugar daddy’, but they recognized it was in good fun, even if the idea of Lucifer pampering Sam and having his body as well made him giddy. 

Until one day, it wasn’t in good fun, but a very real thing. 

It was about midway through the spring semester when Sam had returned from a study session at the library that things came to a head. 

Lucifer barely had time to ask Sam how he was from where he was in the kitchen, eating a grilled cheese sandwich, before Sam grabbed Lucifer’s tie and kissed him deeply, almost sliding onto the archangel’s lap. Lucifer responded hungrily, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the enthusiastic welcome,” Lucifer murmured when they broke, “But care to tell me what precipitated this?” 

“The girls at the study group told me to go for it,” Sam said breathlessly. “I think they were tired of hearing me pine for you.” 

“They know it’s me?” Lucifer asked. 

Sam shook his head. “They just know it’s one of the law professors. And there’s at least twenty of you,” he said. 

“Fair,” Lucifer smiled, tucking his hair behind his ear. Sam purred at the action. “So. . . how far do you want to take this?” 

Sam grinned. “As far as I can,” he vowed. “All the way.” 

“Your consent, Sam,” Lucifer implored. 

“Yes, Nick,” Sam whispered, leaning in to kiss Lucifer. “ _ Ravish me.” _

Lucifer growled and picked Sam up. The younger man gasped at the sheer display of strength from the angel before laughing as Lucifer threw him over his shoulder and carried him off to the bedroom. 

 

Sam didn’t need his bedroom after that. He moved right into Lucifer’s bedroom, which Lucifer was thrilled with. 

And now that the sexual tension that had been slowly simmering since their first meeting in the bar had broken, and Lucifer noticed a markedly different Sam. 

As the days grew hotter, Sam seemed to find excuses to wear as little clothes in their home as possible. The amount of times Lucifer came home to Sam wearing nothing but a pair of spandex shorts that barely covered his supple rear was astoundingly high. And Lucifer  _ ate  _ it up. He loved the sexy, confident twink Sam had turned out to be. 

Sam, as it was, was a bit of a sex fiend. That might’ve had to do with the demon blood; demons were sexual creatures, much more so than angels, and it showed through with how much Sam was all over him, and willing to sacrifice how much sleep he got so he could ride Lucifer over and over again. 

And then the panties were introduced over spring break and Lucifer honest to his Heavenly Father thought he was going to die because  _ fuck. _

The allowance went up. Lucifer said it wasn’t because of the sex, but considering Sam insisted on buying the lube and condoms himself and knowing that those items weren’t cheap. And then there were the panties. 

It’s not that Lucifer didn’t have sex toys of his own. Oh, he had plenty. Wool lined leather cuffs, buttery soft leather crop,clover nipple clamps, skin safe wax to name a few but Sam wanted to try  _ everything. _ It was almost like being with Lucifer awakened some primal incubus within the Boy King and he wanted it  _ all,  _ as often as he could get it. 

Being one of the more sex crazed angels, Lucifer was more than willing to give it his all. And Sam’s stamina, while nothing like an angel or demon’s, was still  _ very  _ high.

Sam wanted for nothing the rest of his college career. Lucifer gave him everything his boyfriend and Vessel wanted. A new laptop? Wrapped up and ready for him. Chinese for dinner? Lucifer considered it ordered. Sam wanted to do nothing for two hours but keep Lucifer’s cock warm? There were definitely worse ways to spend two hours. Anything Sam asked for, Sam got. Lucifer couldn’t help it, he was helpless to Sam’s needs, wants, and desires. 

He wanted Sam to be  _ happy. _ And to have good memories before Lucifer possessed him. Of course, Lucifer was already planning the shared body masturbation sessions, but Sam didn’t need to know that. 

Sam was perfect and Lucifer loved him. More than he loved most everything. Even the love for his Father paled in comparison to what he felt for Sam. 

Sam at first protested to Lucifer paying for things, but then grew used to it. Lucifer was stubborn and he wanted to make sure Sam had the best of everything so he could succeed. He wanted his vessel to have a great life before the Apocalypse. And by being with Sam, it helped shield him from other angels. No one wanted to go near Sam, and he knew it. Only Michael would dare, and Michael was too busy to go near Sam and Lucifer. So they were safe. 

 

“Fuck! Nick, yes!” Sam shouted as Lucifer plowed into his lithe body. His body arched up and Lucifer leaned in to suck another possessive hickey into his neck. 

It was Sam’s senior year, and Lucifer and Sam were celebrating Sam getting a 184 on his LSATs and having an interview with Stanford Law School on Monday. Lucifer didn’t plan on he and Sam leaving the bed as much. 

Over the years, Sam had filled out under Lucifer’s guided hand and plumping food. He was still lean and fit, but he had a few muscles now, especially in his arms and thighs. His skin was tanner, born from summers spent in the backyard wearing nothing but tight shorts that really should be illegal and sunscreen. The chestnut hair was a bit longer, but still shaggy and as soft as cream. 

He still looked a bit like a twink, but Sam loved it. Loved dressing up for Lucifer that way, in the cute shorts and the too small shirts and the panties. Loved every bit of attention his professor bestowed upon him. 

“Who was that addressed to, Sam?” Lucifer questioned as he bestowed absolutely zero mercy on Sam’s body. 

“Daddy!” Sam cried out as Lucifer nailed his prostate on the next thrust. “Daddy, may I cum, please?” 

“Yes. Cum, Sam,” Lucifer moaned. “Cum for me.” 

Sam moaned and covered his stomach and Lucifer’s in his milky white release, whimpering in pain-pleasure as Lucifer fucked into his pliant body harder. 

It wasn’t long until Lucifer came within Sam, both of them moaning as Lucifer filled him up and kissed his younger lover softly. 

“God, I love you,” he whispered. 

Sam smiled. “Love you too,” he murmured back. “So, how about for round two, I ride you like the stallion you are.” 

“Perfect,” Lucifer smiled, kissing down Sam’s neck again. 

A shattering of glass made both men tense, and Lucifer slipped out of Sam quickly. He and Sam both slid on sweatpants and began searching the house for the intruder. 

Sam found him first, in Sam’s old bedroom which they had converted into a study for the two of them. Both of them typically weren’t in there at the same time, after one too many times of neither of them getting work done from playing up the professor/student role play. 

It was Dean Winchester. Lucifer felt a flair of irrational panic stemming from seeing his brother’s vessel, but ignored it as he wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulders protectively. 

“See you got yourself a silver fox, huh Sammy?” Dean grinned upon seeing Lucifer. 

“It’s  _ Sam, _ and yes. This is my boyfriend, Nick,” Sam said.    
“Hi,” Lucifer said politely. 

“Hi.” He looked down and noted Lucifer’s Star Trek pajamas. “Oh man, I love Star Trek,” he said excitedly. 

_ Nerd,  _ was Lucifer’s first thought. Maybe he could’ve loved Dean too. . . 

“Yeah, they were a gift from Sam,” Lucifer said casually, kissing Sam’s cheek. 

“Didn’t know you were into guys, Sammy, not that I’m judging,” Dean said. 

Sam huffed. “Why are you here, Dean?” he asked as he pressed himself into Lucifer. 

“Well, uh. . . Dad’s on a hunting trip,” Dean explained. “And he hasn’t been home in a few days.” 

_ Shit.  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find Me on Tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
